Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for calculating bundle diameter of electrical wire bundle in a wire harness which includes electrical wires connecting a plurality of electronic devices with one another via connectors.
Description of the Related Art
A wiring system which is configured by interconnecting, for example, an input device, a control device, and an output device through a wire harness (hereinafter simply “harness”) needs to be checked, after the system has been assembled, as to whether the electrical wires composing the harness are connected in a proper route. However, when the system has large numbers of harnesses (wires) and terminal devices, such as input devices, or relay devices, it is not easy to check the validity of the connection route from a wiring diagram spreading over multiple sheets, or to confirm the safety of the wiring.
Therefore, the present applicants have hitherto proposed the following systems: a wiring connection check system whereby a connection route can be easily checked by the unit of a single wire even when the wiring system is large (Japanese Patent No. 5182973); a system whereby those harnesses at risk of including a combination of electrical wires which are not allowed to fail at the same time and those harnesses at risk of impairing the safety if they fail at the same time are easily extracted (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-61841); and a system whereby the safety of wiring can be qualitatively analyzed even when the wiring structure is complicated (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-194676).
The techniques proposed in the above disclosures are based on a principle that information showing the connection of any complicated wiring can be summarized into information on either of the following (a) and (b):                (a) Connector and electrical wire        (b) Connector and terminal device or relay device        
Designing a wiring system including a wire harness requires a determination as to whether the harness can be actually routed. When designing the installation of a wire harness, the diameter (bundle diameter) of a bundle which is a bundle of electrical wires needs to be taken into account for the electrical wires. Calculation of the bundle diameter is significant not only in determining whether the wire harness can be actually routed but also in calculating the failure rate of the wire harness.
Therefore, the present invention aims to provide a device which can easily calculate a bundle diameter in a wire harness.